Shinobi of the light
by HyperA1985
Summary: Shinobi of the light is an organization(Made up Anti Akatsuki) that is formed with each member who is basicly counter member of each akatsuki member. Contains, Smart, Strong, Fast and bloodline Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


Chapter 1: Fed up.

It was a calm day as Naruto uzumaki Namikaze a brave ninja was enjoying some ramen until a mob arrived which Naruto did not look pleased then Naruto got into defence position so Naruto said "You ungreatful idiots have mistreated me long enough and it is about time you get taste of your own medicine because I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall be the one to give it to you".

After Naruto spoke Naruto charged at the mob which Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze formed a handsign as Naruto yelled "Multi shadow clone jutsu" which a large group of Naruto shadow clones appeared then Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu multi Uzumaki barrage" as the Naruto's striked the mob with Uzumaki barrage so Naruto dashed of to the hokage office.

As Naruto arrived in the hokage office Naruto looked at the hokage office which Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I am fed up with all the mistreatment I have been getting and I have decided to leave thid ungreatful village where my journey of happiness can begin" then Naruto fled of from the hokage office to the exit of hidden leaf village so Naruto defected from Hidden leaf village.

As Naruto got some distance away from Hidden leaf village Naruto closed his eyes as Naruto went into his mindscape to meet his resident the nine tail fox demon which as Naruto arrived in his mindscape Naruto looked at his resident as Naruto said "Kyuubi the nine tail fox we meet at last" then Kyuubi said **"Indeed we have and what do you want jinchuuriki" **so Naruto replied "What I want is to form an organization that counter each member of the akatsuki and one person I seek is Izuna Uchiha the white flame of the uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Kyuubi explained **"Izuna is hiding somewhere not too far from where you are and is there any other members that you wish to seek" **which Naruto replied "I am going to seek out Zabuza Mamochi, Haku Yuki Mamochi, a female, fellow Uzumaki Nagato, a ninja who has same sort of bloodline as Deidera, worshiper of the shinigami, a ninja who can fight Kakazu and a ninja who has a dojutsu" then Kyuubi said **"The members you seek are perfectly counter of each member of the akatsuki and what is the organization going to be called" **so Naruto replied "My organization is going to be called shinobi of the light otherwise known as Anti Akatsuki".

After Naruto spoke Naruto returned from his mindscape as Naruto opened his eyes which Naruto resumed his journey to find Izuna Uchiha until Naruto finally arrived then Naruto looked at the white flame of the Uchiha as Naruto said "Izuna Uchiha legendary white flame of the Uchiha I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am here to ask you if you like to join an organization that I am forming" so Izuna Uchiha asked "What is this organization that you are forming honorable young lad".

After Izuna Uchiha spoke Naruto explained "My organization is called shinobi of the light otherwise known as Anti Akatsuki" which Izuna Uchiha replied "I will join your organization honorable leader and what is the goal of the organization" then Naruto explained "Shinobi of the lights goal is to protect the innocent including jinchuuriki like myself and the goal goal is to stop the akatsuki" so Izuna Uchiha said "That is indeed an honorable goal and an honorable goal that is acceptable".

After Izuna Uchiha spoke the two members of the anti akatsuki the shinobi of the light went of to where the other members are located which as the two members of the anti akatsuki the shinobi of the light Naruto said "Greetings Zabuza Mamochi, Haku Mamochi, Hitacho Hyuuga(OC), Marcus Rockaido(OC), Tsukiumi, Nagato Uzumaki possible relative of mine and Tenkaizo Warriorku(OC) I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze plus next to me is Izuna Uchiha shinobi of the light member number two" then Tsukiumi blushed as Tsukiumi thought _"Oh my I seem to be reacting to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and we only just met" _so Izuna Uchiha said "Do you seven wish to join shinobi of the light".

After Izuna Uchiha spoke Nagato said "We will discuss with each other first and I will let you know fellow possible Uzumaki blood relative" which the seven discussed it with each other then Nagato said "We had a quick discussion and the answer is yes we will join you because each of us believe that the Akatsuki must be stopped since two of my former friends are members of the akatsuki" so Naruto said "Welcome to shinobi of the light and as for uniform well there is a place that we can collect our uniform from plus the uniform will be opposite colour of what Akatsuki's uniform is".

After Naruto spoke shinobi of the light went of to a store known as gear n clothing which as the Shinobi of the light arrived the shinobi of the light walked into the store then Naruto said "Shop keeper san we would like uniform that is opposite colour of what Akatsuki's unform is" so the shop keeper said "White cloaks with blue clouds that is a rather fasinating idea and I have those very sort of cloaks prepared for protectors of the innocent".

After shop keeper spoke Naruto paid the shop keeper which shop keeper gave shinobi of the light their cloaks then each shinobi of the light member went to get their new cloak on so an hour later shinobi of the light met up outside the store.

As Naruto smiled Naruto said "We are now ready to make Shinobi of the light be known and the akatsuki will not know what hit them" which Zabuza said "I call dibs on Kisame Hoshikage because I have a score to settle with him" then Naruto said "When Kisame makes an appearance with his team mate I will send you with Haku since I believe the two of you work well together" so Izuna Uchiha said "I will work with Nagato, honorable leader you work with Tsukiumi, Hintacho work with Tenkaizo and Marcus you be perfect as a spy because if I know Akatsuki their spy would be non other than Zetzu a plant like shinobi" so the seven members of anti akatsuki the shinobi of the light nodded with a sign of acceptance knowing that the pairing up was indeed a good idea.


End file.
